Amos (boek)
Amos is de naam van een van de twaalf kleine profeten in het Oude Testament en de Tenach. Het Boek Amos vertelt over de profeet Amos, wiens naam 'geboren' betekent, of 'een last'. Schapenfokker Amos werd geboren in Tekoa, een stad die een kleine twintig kilometer ten zuidoosten van Bethlehem ligt. Hij was van nederige afkomst, geen profeet, noch een profetenzoon, maar een boer: een 'ossenherder en een aflezer van wilde vijgen' (Statenvertaling), tegenwoordig denkt men dat 'schapenfokker' een betere vertaling is. Amos profeteerde in de tijd van Uzzia, koning van Juda en was een tijdgenoot van Hosea en Joel (Amos 1:1; 7:14, 15; Zach. 14:5). De profeet Joel overleefde hem enkele jaren. Amos' prediking zou slechts enkele dagen geduurd hebben, in de herfst van het jaar 750 of 749 v.Chr. Onder koning Jerobeam II klom het koninkrijk Israël naar het toppunt van zijn welvaart, maar die ging gepaard aan weeldezucht, genot, misdaad en afgodendienst. In deze periode werd Amos geroepen om het volk te herinneren aan de wet van Gods gerechtigheid, en op te roepen tot bekering. Indeling Het boek Amos bestaat uit drie delen, met in totaal negen hoofdstukken: # De aangrenzende landen worden tot het oordeel geroepen vanwege hun zonden (1:1-2:3). Hij haalt het boek Joel aan (Joel 3:16). # De geestelijke situatie in het Koninkrijk Juda en vooral in Israël, wordt beschreven (2:4-6:14). # In hoofdstuk 7:1-9:10 zijn vijf profetische visioenen opgenomen: #* De eerste twee visioenen (7:1-6) betreffen oordeelsaankondigingen tegen het zondige volk. #* De volgende twee visioenen (7:7-9; 8:1-3) wijzen op de rijpheid van het volk voor het dreigende oordeel. Het gedeelte in 7:10-17 bevat een gesprek tussen de profeet en een priester in Bethel. #* Het vijfde visoen beschrijft de omverwerping en ondergang van Israël (9:1-10), waaraan de belofte van herstel van het koninkrijk wordt toegevoegd en de uiteindelijke heerlijkheid tijdens de regering van de messias. Beeldspraak De stijl valt op door de bezwerende, poëtische stijl, de gedragen toon en het herhaald gebruik van beeldspraak waarin natuurlijke voorwerpen en landbouw een rol spelen. Andere beeldspraak suggereert dat Amos niet alleen een natuurkind was, maar ook een rechtsgeleerde. Deze uitdrukkingen zijn uniek voor Amos: "Reinheid der tanden" broodgebrek (4:6); "Izaks hoogten" (7:9); ""Het huis van Izak" (7:16); "Die de bergen formeert en de wind schept" (4:13). Amos 5:25 wordt in Handelingen 7:42 geciteerd. De zegswijze 'Een profeet die brood eet' of 'Een profeet van roggebrood' is waarschijnlijk aan hoofdstuk 7 van dit bijbelboek ontleend, waar de priester van Bethel Amos oproept om naar Juda te gaan 'en eet aldaar brood, en profeteer aldaar. Maar te Beth-el zult gij voortaan niet meer profeteren; want dat is des konings heiligdom, en dat is het huis des koninkrijks.' Amos denkt daar niet aan: 'Gij zegt: Gij zult niet profeteren tegen Israel, noch druppen tegen het huis van Izak. Daarom zegt de Heere alzo: Uw vrouw zal in de stad hoereren, en uw zonen en uw dochteren zullen door het zwaard vallen, en uw land zal door het snoer uitgedeeld worden; en gij zult in een onrein land sterven, en Israel zal voorzeker uit zijn land gevankelijk worden weggevoerd.' Amos is dus geen broodprofeet, iemand die makkelijk geld verdient met religieuze praat. Amos heden ten dage Omdat de profeet Amos in het naar hem genoemd boek blijk geeft van sociale bewogenheid en de rijken kapittelt, is hij de "Karl Marx onder de kleine profeten genoemd" Willem Pekelder "Geslaagde rijke moet de arme de hand reiken" - Topmanagers met hun bonussen zijn net Farizeeën, artikel over de Rotterdamse dominee Dick Couvée in dagblad Trouw (katern De Verdieping), 21 oktober 2008, pag.6/7. Literatuur * Henry O. Thompson The book of Amos: an annotated bibliography, uitg. Scarecrow Press, Lanham MD (1997) ISBN 0-8108-3274-7 * M.R. van den Berg De leeuw heeft gebruld: een uitleg van de profetieën van Amos, uitg. Kok Voorhoeve, Kampen (1997) ISBN 90-297-1472-7 * Der Prophet Amos vertaald en verklaard door Jörg Jeremias, uitg. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen (1995) ISBN 3-525-51226-0 * Gunther Fleischer Von Menschenverkäufern, Baschankühen und Rechtsverkehrern : die Sozialkritik des Amosbuches in historisch-kritischer, sozialgeschichtlicher und archäologischer Perspektive, uitg. Athenäum, Frankfurt am Main (1989) ISBN 3-610-09130-4 * Stanley N. Rosenbaum Amos of Israel = 'Amos Yi´sre'eli : a new interpretation, uitg. Peeters, Leuven (1989) ISBN 0-86554-355-0 * Cornelis van Leeuwen Amos, uitg. Callenbach, Nijkerk (1985) ISBN 90-266-0738-5 * Robert Martin-Achard Amos: l'homme, le message, l'influence, uitg. Labor et Fides, Genève (1984) ISBN 2-8309-0000-6 * Günter Bartczek Prophetie und Vermittlung: zur literarischen Analyse und theologischen Interpretation der Visionsberichte des Amos, uitg. Lang, Frankfurt am Main (1980) ISBN 3-8204-6506-5 * Th.J.M. Naastepad Amos: verklaring van een bijbelgedeelte, uitg. Kok, Kampen (1976, 1977) ISBN 90-242-2592-2 * André Neher Amos: contribution à l'étude du prophétisme, uitg. Vrin, Parijs (1950, herz, uitg. 1981) * H. Veldkamp De boer uit Tekoa: over het boek Amos uitg. Wever, Franeker (1949, div. heruitg.) ISBN 90-6135-115-4 * Henning Reventlow Das Amt des Propheten bei Amos, uitg. Vandenhoeck und Ruprecht, Göttingen (1962) * Arvid S. Kapelrud Central ideas in Amos, uitg. Oslo University Press, Oslo (1961) * Het boek Amos vertaald en verklaard door C. van Gelderen, uitg. Kok, kampen (1933) * Artur Weiser Die Profetie des Amos, uitg. Töpelmann, Giessen (1929) Online Het boek Amos online (Statenvertaling) Voetnoten Categorie:Hebreeuwse Bijbel Categorie:Profeet uit de Hebreeuwse Bijbel